


Flower Power

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cuteness galore, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Multi, Short, Spring, implied kickthephan, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan enjoys spring





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII i know i havent posted in 5ever i am so sorry! i have had an insane couple of weeks with midterms and testing and all kinds of weird drama. but. i have returned, hopefully with something you enjoy! so, without further ado, let us go :)   
>  Kay
> 
> #disclaimer# i know nothing about plants, unless you wanna talk about that sweet photosynthesis, i got nothing. so i kinda free formed my way through the flowers ':D

Dan’s knees hurt.

He had been kneeling in this flower bed for way too long, and his legs started to let him know it was time to get up. He tilted back a little, his face warming to the light spring sun.   
it had finally been warm enough to go outside and not have to cover your entire body with winter clothes, and Phil had been excited to go and plant flowers. Seriously. That man had an issue with plants. His mother had called and asked if he, Dan and PJ wanted to come over and help her around. Phil jumped at the chance to be outside and play in the dirt, PJ went to learn some more of Phil’s mum’s recipes, and Dan went because the thought of seeing PJ looking domestic in an apron and a tin of muffins, and Phil in a gardening hat surrounded by yellow daffodils was too much.

He had to go.

That, and the careful persuasion of their soft kisses and gentle hands. Anything was worth that. 

Now as he painfully stood up, his long legs complaining and buzzing with loss of circulation, he wondered if he had agreed too quickly. 

“Phil? I’m done with the irises, what next?” Phil looked up from the bed of tulips and smiled. Dan couldn’t help but laugh. He had such a wonderfully angelic look on his face, but his now rosy skin had a smudge of dirt across it.  
“What?” Phil frowned, he looked up at Dan as he crossed the garden, picking his way across rose bushes.  
“You have some dirt on your face.” Dan knelt down, his legs creaking but he ignore it. He removed his gloves and wiped his cheek, still smiling. Phil laughed and brushed his wrist over Dan’s chin.  
“You had some too.” 

Dan was pretty sure it was illegal to be so freaking adorable. 

Phil finished patting down the last bit of soil around a tulip and then looking on proudly at all his work. They had managed to make the garden look even better than before, even with its already polished look. They helped each other up, Dan groaning and complaining as he unfolded from his crouched position. Phil just laughed and kissed his cheek. 

They walked back to the house, Phil examining all of Dan’s work and saying kind things even though Dan knew he was a rubbish gardener. Phil was just Phil like that. Saying kind encouragement without judgement. He began to name the plants (Susan, Carl, Patrick), touching their soft petals and smooth leaves. Dan watched with a smile and a deep ache for how nice he looked, how soft and boyish. He liked gardening, only because he got to be with this side of Phil. PJ came out of the house, praising them on their green thumbs, distributing cookies, and tea, and sweet lemon-y kisses laced with chocolate.

Dan loved spring, it made everything prettier. 

Especially his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :D i really tried to keep it simple, my friend inspired me with the idea so shout out to M.E. love you dear friend! <3 comment and kudos please and dont forget to follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester ;) l8r g8rs  
>  Kay


End file.
